gravityrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Training Day II
Training Day II is a side mission that Kat can take in ''Gravity Rush 2''. It is unlocked after finishing episode 15 of the main story, "Swallow in the Mirror". Summary Some time after Kat's police training, Chaz, along with police chief Bulbosa, ask her to help them with the investigation surrounding the injured rookie. She first rounds up witnesses and potential suspects for interrogation, those being the rookie, his brother, a patrol man, and Chaz himself. Kat probes each of the four men for answers as to why the rookie ended up in a crate. Some of the clues she learns of include a bump on the rookie's head, broken glass, Bulbosa's fuzzy memory, and inventory discrepancies. As Kat continues to interrogate the suspects, the rookie gradually grows more and more nervous, until it is time for Kat to point the finger; she points to the rookie, which turns out to be correct... ...Dreading Chaz's upcoming training session, the rookie hid inside the warehouse storing the explosive crates, and some Molotov cocktails. Hearing someone coming, the rookie hid inside one of the crates. It turned out that Bulbosa had been heavily drinking that night, and he accidentally drank from a Molotov, didn't like the taste, and tossed the bottle, which hit the rookie in the head (he was peering out of the crate while this was going on, knocking him out, and leaving shards of glass is his clothing. This explains the inventory discrepancy. The rookie explains that he didn't show up for training because he didn't want to be subjected to Chaz's training methods, which of course involved explosives. Upon hearing this, Chaz accepts that his method of training may have been a little extreme, only wishing for his students to have the best training he could give them. With that, Bulbosa officially closes the case, and celebrates with... more drinking, which Kat declines to join since she is too young. Gameplay Round-up First thing you'll need to do is round-up all witnesses/possible suspects. The rookie himself, Chaz, the rookie's brother, and one of the patrol men are all implicated in one way or another, but regardless, talk to each one of them. Interrogation Next, you'll be probing each of the suspects of clues on the rookie's plight. Walk up to each suspect, and you'll be presented with four questions to ask them. Choose your questions for each suspect until the camera swings around to Bulbosa; this means you are making progress. It is worth noting that some questions are more important than others, so it is better to ask relevant questions based on Bulbosa's observations. As a you piece the clues together, Bulbosa will soon ask you to pick the suspect responsible for the incident. Choose the rookie to finish the mission. See Also For more details on the events that lead up to this side mission, see "Training Day" for a brief summary and gameplay help. Trivia * Without the Gravity Rush 2 complete guide, the end of this mission gave us the first clue as to how old Kat is when she states that she is "too young to drink"; assuming the drinking age in this game is 20 (coinciding with the Japanese drinking age), this would mean that Kat was still a teenager, even without official confirmation. Category:Side Missions in Gravity Rush 2